Takeshi Yoshioka
is a Japanese actor and voice actor represented by Queen's Ave-α and currently 10-Point. He is nicknamed Takeshi Man (たけしマン). Career Takeshi Yoshioka's acting career debuted on 1997. He played the protagonist Gamu Takayama, as well as Ultraman Gaia's voice actor in the same name series from 1998 to 1999. On 2002, Takeshi was part of a limited Tokusatsu actor unit, Hero730. On August 31, 2007, he left Queen's Ave-α. Takeshi is currently affiliated with 10-Point. He later reprised his role as Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia in the film Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers for the first time in seven years on 2008. Personal Life On October 10, 2009, Takeshi Yoshioka announced on his blog that he married Flip-Flap member Aiko and they have a son in 2012. They later divorced on October 10, 2014, right in the fifth year anniversary of their marriage, but the reason for divorce was never revealed. On July 4, 2015, Takeshi later announced in his blog that married Ultraman Mebius actress Misato Hirata. Roles *Ultraman Gaia: Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia (voice) *Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again: Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia (voice) *Ultraman Retsuden: Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia (voice) *Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers: Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia (voice) *Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!: Ultraman Gaia (voice) *Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA: Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia (voice) Gallery Gamu and Gaia handshake.png|Takeshi with Gaia Takeshi & Misato.jpg|Takeshi & Misato Takeshi & Hassei.jpg|Takeshi Yoshioka & Hassei Takano Takeshi in Photon Stream's stance.JPG|Takeshi in Quantum Stream stance Takeshi with Esplender.JPG|Takeshi with the Esplender Takeshi hold his disk.jpg Yoshioka Takeshi.jpg Takeshi & Taiyo.jpg|Takeshi Yoshioka & Taiyo Sugiura Shunji, Yoshioka, Hiroshi & Tsuruno behind the scene.jpg|Four Ultra Brothers in Superior behind the scene Takeshi with Ultra Brothers.jpg|Takeshi & the Ultra Brothers Hassei with Takeshi & his collections.jpg Hassei, Tsu & Yoshi.jpg Hassei, Takeshi Tsu, Yoshi & Taiyo drink.jpg Yoshi, Taiyo, Hassei & Tsu.jpg Takeshi Tsu, Takeshi Yoshi & Hassei with their Ultras.jpg Hassei, Taiyo, Takeshi Tsu & Takeshi Yoshi.jpg Hassei & Takeshi.jpg Takeshi with Gaia and Hassei with Agul.jpg Agul & Gaia fire with their hosts actors.jpg Hassei with Takeshi behind the scene.jpg Agul with Gaia and Hassei with Takeshi.jpg Cosmos, Agul, Gaia, Dyna & their hosts in Stage.jpg Takeshi Christmas.jpg Takeshi Gaia & Kohji Seven.jpg Takeshi with Mebius & Ultraman.JPG Takeshi & food.JPG Takeshi in Kohsen stance.jpg YoshiokaAndTaguchi.jpg|Taguchi and Yoshioka Trivia *About Gamu Takayama played in Ultraman Gaia, although the setting of "Genius boy" was exactly opposite to himself, it was also a setting to have a fighting spirit that actively moves even if he fails, so from that point. It was easy for acting. He played as Gamu again in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers, but since the work Gaia is a setting called Parallel World, he is considering both works separately, and on the extension of the TV series. He said he wants to play his dream. *Takeshi's first wedding with Aiko (his first wife) was attended by Misato Hirata (his future second wife), Hassei Takano and Taiyo Sugiura. His wedding as well had Hassei, Taiyo and Takeshi himself in their respective Ultraman characters, transforming into their respective Ultra Warriors and fight against Gan Q, all while Alien Magma became the wedding's host. Taiyo Sugiura recorded this event in his blog a year later.http://ameblo.jp/sunsuntaiyo/entry-10581359410.html *Alongside Hassei Takano, Takeshi is also a smoker in real life. References External Links *https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/吉岡毅志 *https://https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takeshi_Yoshioka *http://www.yoshiokatakeshi.com/ Category:Real Life People Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Male Actors